


Stealing the First Kiss

by MassiveSpaceWren



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveSpaceWren/pseuds/MassiveSpaceWren





	Stealing the First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnAvidReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAvidReader/gifts).



I hope you like the gift! I thought a first kiss would be really cute in AvAc, but it's Tony, so he can be evasive at first. Literally. Catching him in spite of repulsor boots wouldn't be easy! He totally wanted to be caught though ;) 

 


End file.
